


on a gathering storm (comes a tall handsome man)

by amosanguis



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 2nd POV - Methos, All Powerful Methos, Immortal tries to take Duncan's head, M/M, Methos is having none of that shit, possessive!Methos, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a selfish and possessive man, Duncan MacLeod – and you are not allowed to die on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a gathering storm (comes a tall handsome man)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

-z-

 

“Back off!”

“Absolutely the fuck not!” you whirl on Duncan, ripping your bloodied Ivanhoe from Bruce Jennings’s chest – the Immortal gasps and dies as he looks at his spilled guts.  “You are not allowed to go off and get yourself killed.”

There’s thunder overhead and lightning flashes and you feel the static in the air pulling at your quickening.  You press forward until Mac has his back against a tree – the Immortal he was about to fight was slowly starting to glow as his wound began to heal.  You ignore Bruce for the moment and grab the front of Duncan’s shirt and you scream:

“I am a selfish and possessive man, Duncan MacLeod – and you are not allowed to die on me,” then you press your forehead to his and you whisper: “Please.  Please, my Highlander, don’t make me the one who has to bury you.  Don’t make me revert back to my earlier days and go on a killing spree – because that’s what will happen.  I will kill those responsible and then I’ll kill everyone they ever loved and anyone else who gets in my way.”

“Methos,” he whispers your name like a prayer.  “I have to pay – I didn’t know what I had done to him.  It may have been an accident, but his lover and his student is still dead.”

“Then die – die a hundred times, if you must,” you press a kiss to the side of his mouth, “but don’t give him your head.”

The Immortal gasps to life behind you and before he can get up, your Ivanhoe is at his throat.

“Stay down, boy,” you growl.

“Boy? I’m a thousand years old!” the Immortal protests.

“You’re still a toddler barely out of its diapers compared to me,” you press your sword into the man’s neck until a drop of blood wells up.  “Here’s how it will be – Duncan will give you one death for each year your student lived with you – but you’ll not be having his head.”

“That’s outrageous!”

“I’m not through!” your yell is punctuated by a clap of thunder.  “Listen to this next part very carefully: If you even _move_ to take his head – I will lock you away into the deepest depths of the earth and you will spend the rest of eternity being my chew toy.  I will cut you into pieces and sew you back together; I will let the animals feast on your flesh; I will peel away each layer of your skin with a potato peeler and sprinkle the wounds in alcohol.”

You knelt down so you eye level with the Immortal.

“And then I’ll do the same to anyone else who has ever helped you – anyone else you have ever loved.  Do I make myself clear?” you reached out with your presence and you touched the other Immortal’s quickening – and then you squeezed.

The man gulped and you could see the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

“Just one death,” he stammered, wincing in pain as you tightened your hold on his quickening – he wouldn’t know that it was you, he just knew that there was something that was screaming at him to get the _fuck_ away from you **_now_**.

“Acceptable,” you smiled brightly and released the other Immortal, then you stood with a flourish and backed away.

It was a long moment before the Immortal was able to stand long enough to put his sword through MacLeod’s heart.  And when it had been done – he carefully backed away, never presenting his back to you until he was far enough away to break into a run.

 

-x-

 

“What the hell did you do to him?” MacLeod asked as the two of you walked out of the park.

You grinned your secret grin – the one you knew drove Mac insane.

“Maybe if you live another millennia or three I’ll show you,” you said as you grabbed Mac’s hand and spun him back towards you – with your other hand you grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I meant what I said earlier,” you muttered against Duncan’s skin, “my possessiveness knows no bounds – and if another Immortal were to take your head, I would do all those things I said I would.”

Mac shivered against you as he pulled you closer – whether the shiver was in fear or arousal, you weren’t sure.

“Let’s hope it never comes to that,” he said, ducking his head down to kiss you again.  When he broke it he asked: “Have you ever done those things?  Cut an Immortal to pieces and peeled away their skin?”

You let your silence be the answer MacLeod didn’t want.  But he didn’t ask anything more – and the two of you walked home, fingers interlaced as the lightning storm passed into the distance.

 

-x-

 

FROM THE PRIVATE JOURNAL OF JOE DAWSON:

I just got a call from Bruce Jennings’s Watcher – she tells me that it was “Adam” who had sent her Immortal to the other side of the globe.  Apparently, Jennings had run from his challenge with MacLeod at a dead sprint and had gone straight to the nearest airport.  She hadn’t been able to hear exactly what it was that Methos had said to him, but she had never seen him so terrified.  Maybe I’ll ask him when he finally lets MacLeod out of their apartment.

 

-z-              

 

End

 


End file.
